No más secretos
by Caskett23A
Summary: ONE-SHOT Situado después del capítulo 8x02./ . Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. Tal vez, Castle, ya había decido pasar página con la ayuda de Danielle. Desde que esa mujer había aparecido, el escritor, parecía haberse olvidado de su amor por ella. Ya no iba a buscarla ni buscaba cualquier excusa para hablar con ella.


**Hace tiempo que le debo este One-Shot a** **MyDreamsComeTrue.** **Ella me pidió un fic donde Kate estuviese celosa y que estuviese situado después del capítulo 8x02.**

 **Espero que te guste (os guste) y haber estado a la altura.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, bien sabes tú que no ha sido solo corrigiendo mis capítulos, sino también intentando devolverme las ganas de escribir y ayudándome en todo lo que podías sin pedirme nada a cambio, tan solo que escribiese. Siento ser un poco –dejémoslo en un poco- frustrante a veces. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **Capítulo**

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos despacio. Suspiró cuando notó cómo varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mojando su piel a su paso. Se limpió las gotas de agua salada, sintiendo un leve escozor en su piel y es que llevaba horas llorando. Recordó una de las conversaciones con su madre, haciendo que sonriera levemente.

 _-¿Quién no ha llorado un día, de pena, de alegría? Vamos, Katie, ¿quién no ha llorado de amor? –Preguntó Johanna, provocando que su hija hiciera una mueca con los labios-._

Beckett volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas, deslizándose en el sofá de su nuevo apartamento que nada tenía que ver con un hogar.

 _-Todos hemos llorado por las mismas razones alguna vez en la vida –dijo, colocando una mano en la pierna de su hija-. Hay una canción que dice que cuando una lágrima nace –se calló, frunciendo el ceño-, ¿alguna vez la has escuchado? –Preguntó. Kate negó-. Pues, como decía –comenzó de nuevo, acercándose más a su hija antes de comenzar con el relato-, la canción habla de que cuando una lágrima nace, muere lentamente el alma y que siempre, siempre, hay alguna razón por la que lo hacemos aunque no la sepamos expresar o parezca que no tenemos ninguna razón aparente –hizo una pausa para limpiarle las lágrimas a su hija-. También, dicen que el corazón se marchita, así como lo hacen las margaritas, cuando es el corazón de un enamorado el que llora por la pérdida de algún amor. Ésas, dice, son las lágrimas que más sangrantes para el corazón y duelen tanto que queman como el azufre, dejando surcos que nos marcan para siempre. Pero, también dice, y esto es lo más importante, que hay que decir basta, dejar de llorar porque ¿sabes qué? –Inquirió. Su hija negó-. Porque mientras lloras al sol nunca veras el mar ni más allá de ese dolor ni aquel amor verdadero que llegará –terminó de recitar, dando una palmado sobre su pierna, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de Kate._

Beckett se tapó la cara con sus manos. Ojalá estuviese su madre a su lado en ese momento para poder pedirle algún consejo. Porque sí, ella estaba llorando por amor, por haberlo perdido, pero nada tenía que ver esta situación con la que había vivido años atrás. Ahora la culpable era ella, y solo ella, de haber perdido al amor de su vida. Era ella la que lo había alejado por razones que ahora no le bastaban para poder recomponerse. Había actuado como una completa idiota, siguiendo sus instintos de justicia.

Sí. Es verdad. Pensaba que, alejándolo de ella, lo estaba ayudando, que esa era la mejor forma. Ahora no estaba tan segura. Ni ahora ni cuando toda la rabia que había sentido al conocer la verdad de LokSat se había disipado. Desde entonces, había comenzado a dudar pero, cuando esa mujer entró en la vida de ella y, sobre todo, en la vida del escritor todos sus planes empezaron a tambalearse. Ya solo estaba segura de una cosa: no podía perder a su marido por una misión que tal vez no la llevara a nada, o que la llevase a la muerte.

Kate negó con la cabeza. Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. Tal vez, Castle, ya había decido pasar página con la ayuda de Danielle. Desde que esa mujer había aparecido, el escritor, parecía haberse olvidado de su amor por ella. Ya no iba a buscarla ni buscaba cualquier excusa para hablar con ella. Aunque lo veía todos los días, lo sentía más lejos cada día más, incluso, más que los primeros días de su separación en los que no había tenido ninguna noticia de Richard.

Castle se pasaba el tiempo acompañando a Danielle, igual que cuando era su compañero. Los veía reírse y compartir secretos. Cada vez que se acercaba para pedirles los avances del caso en cuestión, sentía que estaba interrumpiendo algo. Ya no era ella para quién el escritor compraba un café todas las mañanas en la cafería de la esquina. Tampoco era la que escuchaba sus locas teorías sobre la CÍA y la mafia. Ahora tan solo era una más en la comisaría 12 para él y eso le dolía como si le estuviesen clavando miles de cuchillos en el pecho.

Recordó cómo esa misma mañana, Richard, había preferido salir con su nueva compañera a contractar una cuartada a interrogar al sospechoso con ella. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar cuando lo vio subirse al ascensor junto a Danielle después de declinar su oferta. Los interrogatorios era la parte que más le gustaba al escritor del proceso para esclarecer la investigación. Sin embargo, ahora parecía preferir salir a hacer esas cosas por las que antes se mofaba de Ryan y Espo, por ser la parte más aburrida y "poco" interesante de la investigación.

Antes de terminar el día, los había visto cuchichear y reír en la sala de descanso. Cuando salieron, Javi los invitó a tomar algo para celebrar la resolución del caso, pero ellos se negaron, alegando que ya tenían planes. Eso y lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, provocó que Katherine se disculpara con sus compañeros y se fuera para su casa antes de lo que tenía planeado. Desde entonces, no había parado de llorar y de recordar esos momentos con su marido que, ahora, parecían que solo habían sido un bonito sueño.

XXX

Kate torció el gesto cuando escuchó la risa de Castle, acompañada de la de Danielle. Suspiró, revolviendo las carpetas en su escritorio. Encontró la que contenía esos archivos que estaba buscando. Ésa que contenía las nuevas pistas del caso que la estaba manteniendo separada de su marido.

Cerró la carpeta con rabia, alejándola de ella con un manotazo. No podía concentrarse. No podía desgranar la información; no cuando las risas y las voces de Castle y Adams no paraban de resonar en su cabeza.

Decidió salir de su oficina para intentar dar fin al buen ratito que estaban echando esos dos.

-¿Alguna pista? –Preguntó, acercándose a ellos con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tanto la detective como el escritor, se callaron y cambiaron su semblante a uno más serio cuando escucharon la voz de su capitana cerca de ellos.

-No, nada. Esposito y Ryan todavía no han llegado con el sospechoso –respondió Danielle después de aclararse la garganta.

Beckett los miró alternativamente con los brazos cruzados mientras se mordía la lengua para no decir lo que verdaderamente quería.

-¿Habéis repasado los datos? Necesitaremos algo más para poder retenerlo si se niega a colaborar con nosotros–les dijo. Si esos dos pensaban que iban a volver a compartir secretos cuando ella se fuese, estaban equivocados-. Adams, vuelve a leer todos los correos de la víctima, quiero estar segura de que no hemos pasado nada por alto. Además, puede haber algo que la relacione con nuestro sospechoso y que la primera vez lo pasamos por alto –ordenó. Así la tendría entretenida por unas horas y, quizás, tendrían la solución para cerrar el caso si el sospechoso no confesaba.

-Voy a por café –dijo Richard, poniéndose de pie-. Nos esperaban varias horas de lectura y necesitaremos cafeína para...

-Castle –lo interrumpió Kate-, tú, mejor, ocúpate de revisar todos los datos de la pizarra y de…

-Yo leo más rápido, quizás, debería ser yo quien…

-Haced lo que os estoy diciendo –lo cortó. Tal vez, era mejor como el escritor proponía pero…

El ascensor se abrió y Ryan y Espo salieron de él junto al sospechoso.

-Hey, Capitana –la llamó Kevin.

-Yo lo interrogaré –dijo Kate, sus antiguos compañeros asintieron y escoltaron a aquel hombre hasta la sala de interrogatorios.

-Vamos a la sala de descansado, te ayudaré con los correos –se ofreció Castle.

-Pero… -Rick le pidió que se callase, alzando una mano.

-Terminaremos antes. Además, hemos repasado mil veces los datos y no hemos encontrado nada nuevo –se excusó-.

-Sí, pero…

-Va a estar ocupada –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

XXX

Castle miró por encima de su papel a su nueva compañera. Sabía que Kate le había ordenado esa tarea más por separarlo de él que por el caso. No entendía ese comportamiento por parte de su mujer. Ella nunca había abusado de su poder pero, sin embargo, esta vez lo había hecho y sabía que él tenía que ver en esa decisión. Desde hacía días, Kate, había comenzado a comportarse de forma extraña. Eran cosas imperceptibles para cualquier otro pero no para él que la conocía tan bien. Antes huía cada vez que él se acercaba, ahora era ella quién buscaba motivos para tenerlo a su lado. Su mirada se endurecía cada vez que lo veía con Danielle. Con ella había pasado de darle una bienvenida amable a tratarla con frialdad desde que él se convirtió en su compañero. Sabía que su comportamiento con Danielle era demasiado amistoso y confiado pero no se salía otra forma de tratarla. Esa chica lo estaba ayudando en una de las peores etapas de su vida. Nunca pensó que Kate, después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos y de convertirse en marido y mujer, lo abandonaría sin darle ninguna explicación.

Adams había traído alegría a su vida, al menos, en los momentos que compartía con ella.

-Creo que deberías de hablar con tu mujer –dijo Danielle, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Está celosa –Rick se encogió de hombros.

-No es mi problema. Yo no soy el que se fue de un día para otro –respondió-. Además, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-Lo sé, pero, creo que, ella se está montando sus propias teorías. Y si no… -miró a su alrededor, que estaba todo lleno de papeles, y luego volvió a poner sus ojos en él.

-Hablaré con ella, sí, pero no para explicarle nada sino porque se está equivocando actuando así. Incluso, si tuviese algo contigo, no sería su motivo para que actúe de esta forma –dijo, echándose hacia atrás en su silla-. Ella decidió dejarme, yo puedo decidir si esperarla o no y…

-Rick –lo llamó Danielle, colocando una mano encima de la suya pero antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a una muy enfadada Beckett.

-Pensé que te había pedido que hicieras otra cosa –dijo, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Richard.

Castle se puso de pie y Danielle aprovechó que los dos estaban atentos al otro para escapar de ahí y cerrar la puerta.

-Y yo también pensé que no te gustaba abusar de tu poder –declaró, provocando que Kate frunciese el ceño-. Aunque… -empezó a decir, pero se calló antes de terminar la frase.

-Aunque, ¿qué? –interrogó, dando un paso al frente.

-Aunque también había muchas otras cosas que pensé que nunca harías y, mira, me había equivocado. Como esta vez –respondió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-No, no sigas por ahí –le pidió-. Esto es el trabajo, no mezcles las cosas.

-Pues empieza por hacerlo tú –replicó.

-Tal vez si no te pasases todo el día riéndote con tu nueva amiguita –soltó con rabia, sin pararse a pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

-Soy libre, ¿no? Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Aún estamos casados –le recordó, intentando no llorar delante de él.

-Sí, lo estamos pero a ti tampoco te importó eso cuando me dejaste –contestó, ladeando la cabeza-. No creo que estés en el derecho de reclamarme nada. Además, de eso quería hablar contigo: quiero el divorcio –dijo, dejándose llevar por el enfado.

Kate que había abierto la boca para responderle, la volvió a cerrar cuando escuchó la última frase del escritor. No. No, eso, no… No. De repente le faltaba el aire y no podía pensar. Tenía que salir de ahí o terminaría por romperse delante de él y de toda la comisaría.

-Bien –articuló como pudo, tragando saliva para que el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta la dejase hablar. Acto seguido salió de la sala de descanso. Sin pararse a recogerse sus cosas, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Necesitaba salir de ese edificio lo antes posible.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Danielle, entrando de nuevo en la sala.

Richard se dejó caer en la silla en la que antes había estado sentado.

-Hemos tenido una fuerte discusión –Respondió, mirando a un punto fijo en la habitación.

-Eso ya lo sé pero, ¿qué le has dicho para que Beckett haya salido así? –Inquirió, agachándose a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su pierna.

-Le he pedido el divorcio –contestó, fijando su miranda en ella.

-¡Pero Rick! –Exclamó-. El otro día estuvimos hablando sobre eso y me dijiste que, a pesar de todo, no te quieres divorciar. ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? Quedamos en que tan solo le darías un poco de tiempo, que no insistirías.

-No sé. Simplemente, lo he soltado –se encogió de hombros. Danielle hizo un poco de presión en su pierna.

-Deberías hablar y aclararlo todo. Es lo mejor. De verdad, Rick. Mira, te he cogido bastante aprecio y, aunque Kate, se equivocó al dejarte, sé que te quiere. Se le nota cada vez que te mira y si está actuando así es porque tiene miedo a perderte. Está celosa –se encogió de hombros-. No tiene motivos, es verdad. Entre nosotros no hay nada pero desde afuera se puede malinterpretar nuestra relación. Hazme caso, Rick, habla con ella –le aconsejó antes de ponerse de pie y de dejarlo solo.

XXX

Katherine caminó por las calles de Nueva York sin seguir ninguna dirección. Solo quería alejarse. Quería cerrar los ojos y de que todo eso que estaba viviendo fuese una pesadilla. Sabía que esto podía ocurrir, que Richard podía cansarse o elegir seguir con su vida, pidiéndole el divorcio pero, en el fondo de su corazón, tenía la esperanza de que él la esperaría y que podrían retomar sus vidas una vez que ella hubiese resuelto el caso, pero ahora… todas sus esperanzas estaban muertas. Ahora ya no le quedaba nada por lo que seguir luchando, por lo que gastar todo su tiempo libre en intentar resolver la investigación. Por eso, no le importó cuando un coche paró a escasos milímetros de ella pitando y gritando que estaba loca por haber cruzado así la calle. Kate siguió andando sin ni siquiera molestarse en caminar más deprisa para salir de la carretera.

Richard, que había pasado toda la tarde esperando a que Beckett regresara, se levantó de su asiento.

-Deberías de ir a buscarla –le aconsejó Danielle, poniéndose la chaqueta-. Lleva horas afuera y no parece que vaya a volver pronto.

-¿Dónde la buscó? –Preguntó más para él que para su interlocutor.

-No sé. En algún sitio que signifique algo para ella o para vosotros –se encogió de hombros-. Tú debes saberlo mejor que ello –Rick la miró-. Me voy a casa pero llámame si necesitas algo –se despidió, dándole un golpe en el hombro para animarlo cuando pasó por su lado.

-Vale, gracias –le contestó, pensando en dónde podría encontrarla.

XXX

Kate se arrodilló sin importarle mancharse el pantalón de barro. Acarició con sus dedos las letras de la tumba de su madre mientras su mandíbula temblaba.

-Te he fallado, mamá –susurró, agachando la cabeza, viendo como una de sus lágrimas se estampaba contra las hierbas-. Tú siempre me dijiste que toda esa entrega que pongo al hacer las cosas, podían llevarme a algo bueno o algo malo si, al final, terminaba convirtiéndose en obsesión. Y tenías razón. He perdido al hombre del que estoy enamorada y ya nunca podré ser feliz de nuevo. Siempre me decías, que al final, lo único que importaba era ser feliz, que todo podía ser prescindible, todo menos aquello que nos hacía felices. Y me equivoqué. Elegí tomar el camino esquivado y lo he perdido –musitó, dejándose llevar por las lágrimas.

Estuvo llorando hasta que escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas.

Rick suspiró cuando la vio arrodillada delante de la tumba de su madre. Había estado en varios sitios antes de ir a buscarla al cementerio. En un principio, pensó que podía estar en los columpios de aquel parque que había sido testigo de varios momentos importantes de sus vidas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Castle? –Preguntó, poniéndose de pie-. ¿Ya has hablado con tus abogados? –Inquirió con desdén.

-Kate –intentó hablar pero no lo dejó.

-Que poco te ha durado todo ese amor que decías sentir por mí –reclamó, apretando sus puños.

-Más que a ti, al menos –contestó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza al instante. Él no había ido a seguir discutiendo, sino a intentar arreglar las cosas.

-Si yo me fui… si yo me fui, fue por amor –respondió cuando se hubo recuperado de la contestación de Castle-. No quería que te hiciesen daño –susurró en un tono tan bajo que no estaba segura de si Rick lo había escuchado.

-¿Que me hiciesen daño? –Repitió, acercándose a ella y colocando sus manos en los hombros de su mujer-. ¿Quién me haría daño? –Preguntó, suavizando su tono de voz.

-Yo… yo no puedo contártelo –contesto, fijando su mirada en el suelo.

-Kate –dijo, mordiéndose la lengua. No quería volver a alterarse-, por favor –le pidió-. Dijimos que ya no nos guardaríamos más secretos el uno otro al otro, ¿recuerdas? Fue ese día antes de que… -Ella asintió como muestra de que sí lo hacía.

-No puedo ponerte en riesgo. No. Yo no podría ver cómo…

-Kate, estoy bien. No me va a pasar –dijo, obligándola a mirarlo-. ¿Por qué me dejaste? –Preguntó, esperando que esta vez sí le contestase.

-No se suicidó –respondió solamente pero esas tres palabras bastaron para que Richard comprendiera todo-. Yo estoy investigando, yo…

-¡Es muy peligroso! –Exclamó el escritor, soltándola y dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo-. Kate tienes que parar. No puedes seguir investigando. Te matarán –dijo, mirándola a los ojos, que estaban llenos de miedo-. Por favor, Kate –se acercó más a ella-, tienes que dejarlo. Yo no podría soportar que te matasen. No podría vivir sin ti. Mi vida es una tortura desde que te fuiste…. Por favor –le pidió.

Beckett levantó su mano y limpió las lágrimas de la cara de su marido. Terminó por eliminar la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos y colocó su frente sobre la de él. Richard rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo.

-Por favor, Kate, dime que pararás –ésta asintió.

-Lo haré. Para mí también han sido una tortura estas semanas –le confesó, acariciando sus labios con los suyos pero sin besarlo-. ¿Danielle? –Preguntó, cerrando los ojos.

-Ella es solo una amiga –Respondió-. De verdad. No hay nada entre nosotros. Solo amistad. Me crees, ¿verdad? ´

-Te creo –susurró, volviendo a acariciar sus labios pero, esta vez, sí que lo besó. Ambos suspiraron cuando, después de tanto tiempo, sus bocas se reencontraron. Kate se separó despacio de Rick, cuando sus pulmones empezaron a pedirle oxígeno-. Perdóname, por favor, sé que te hice mucho daño cuando me fui –le pidió, rozó su cara con sus dedos. Richard negó, restándole importancia-. Necesito que me perdones –dijo.

-Te perdono –verbalizó, abrazándola.

-Gracias –le agradeció, escondiendo su cara en su cuello, aspirando ese olor que tanto había echado de menos-. Al final, mamá, sí que voy a poder ser feliz –murmuró hacia la tumba de su madre cuando se separaron pero sin terminar de soltarse-. Te habría encantado conocerlo –dijo, mirando a su marido-. Es tan bueno y… no me lo merezco –musitó, sintiendo de nuevo ganas de llorar.

-No le hagas caso, suegra. Claro que se lo merece, aunque –dijo cambiando el tono de su voz-, a veces, es un poco complicada –sonrió y acarició su cara-, pero la quiero más que a mi vida –le confesó, haciendo sonreír a Kate. Ésta lo besó como respuesta.

-Una vez me dijiste que era extraordinaria –Rick asintió. Lo recordaba-, pero se te olvidó decirme que tenía al hombre más extraordinario del mundo en frente de mí –murmuró, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Richard la miró con ternura y tiró de ella.

-Vamos a casa –le dijo, besando su sien. Beckett rodeó la cintura de su marido con su brazo. Lanzó una mirada a la tumba de su madre y susurró un "hasta pronto" antes de encaminarse hacia la salida abrazada al amor de su vida.


End file.
